Eiri Finally Marries Shuichi Vol2: Ryu & Fujisaki
by Jay Yates
Summary: This one has to do with Ryuichi and Fujisaki's growing romance. There will be things that deal with Mika's pregnancy and Shuichi's question to Eiri about kids. Will Fujisaki beable to compete with Ryu's Mr. Bear for his attention? Will Ayaka and Hiro ev
1. Intro

_**Eiri Finally Marries Shuichi Vol. 2: Ryuichi and Fujisaki's Romance**_

For those of you who haven't read the first one, here is a short recap. Eiri finally says to Shuichi that he loves him, proposes, marries him, and they go to Paris for their honeymoon. While this is all going on, Ryuichi and Fujisaki are falling for each other, and at the end of the story, move in together. Also, Mika and Tohma are pregnant. A lot of interesting and romantic things go on in the first volume. To find it, search under publication date, romance, and Rated M. It will be located in the early teens I believe. So enjoy both the first, and now the second volume of my beloved story, "Eiri Finally Marries Shuichi."

It has been one week since the announcement of the pregnancy. Ryuichi and Fujisaki have been moved in together for about 5 days now. No one in the bands really minded. K actually seemed to be overjoyed by the idea. Mr. Sakano told everyone that it was probably because of the publicity they've been receiving since it happened. Otherwise, minus the pregnancy and moving in, life was back top the way it was before the marriage. Eiri was back writing his novels, Shuichi sing more love songs that would become famous, and Hiro and Ayaka still unsure about when to take it to the next step. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Lets See How Much Fun I Can Be

There is a moan from the bed as something stirs under the covers. The person is getting more restless because of the sound of water running in the shower. The person finally sticks their head out from under the covers. It is Fujisaki. He sits up and rubs his eyes before he falls back down into the comfort of the bed. The water stops and he can here the shower curtain being pushed to one side signaling the Ryuichi has finished his shower. He closes his eyes again and smiles to himself.

Ryuichi walks into the room with a towel around his waist and his hair still dripping slightly. He notices Fujisaki is still in bed. He creeps up to the bed slowly as to not make a sound just like how a lion does when it is stalking its prey. The one thing he didn't count on was Fujisaki opening his eyes and seeing his reflection in the cup on the end table.

Before Ryuichi has a chance to pounce, Fujisaki says, "Don't even think about it," and roles over to see a pouting Ryuichi.

"Mr. Bear says that Suguru is no fun in the mornings," said Ryuichi as he smiled and held up his wet pink bunny. "And I agree. Suguru is no fun in the mornings," said Ryuichi as he sits down on the bed, arms crossed, and pretends to pout.

Fujisaki doesn't like it when he lover pouts and knew a way to make him cheer up. He slowly sits up behind Ryuichi, trying not to make a sound. Once he is up, he rubs his hands down Ryuichi's chest before he pulls him into a hug from behind. Then he says softly, "I'm not fun in the mornings am I?" He giggles. Then with a seductive tone he says, "Care to see how fun I can actually be?"

Ryuichi smiles. He knows what his young lover wants, but wants to play just a bit more. So he says, "Will this take long? Tohma might get mad if we're late."

"Oh, I think he won't mind if we are a little late," says Fujisaki as he continues to use the same seductive tone. "So we better get started. Just in case." He smiles and then kisses Ryuichi's neck.

Ryuichi moans, and then realizes that Mr. Bear is still in his hands. "Sorry Mr. Bear, but we need some alone time." So he breaks free of Fujisaki's grip and places his Mr. Bear in the bathroom. As he closes the door to the bathroom, he notices the look on Fujisaki's face. It is the look of desire. Ryuichi smiles and says, "Now we can play."

Both giggle as Ryuichi walks slowly to the bed. Once there, Fujisaki removes his lover's towel with his teeth. As it falls, he becomes face to face with Ryuichi's slightly hardened member. "Not fully hardened yet? We will have to fix that." He then kisses Ryuichi's lower stomach and moves ever so slowly up words making sure to get every drop of water on his way up. Once he reaches the neck, Ryuichi moans again. Fujisaki smiles and then removes his only piece of clothing, his boxers. Ryuichi smiles and then kisses him. Fujisaki wraps his arms around Ryu's neck as they slowly bend towards the bed.

Once down, Ryuichi holds Fujisaki's arms above his lover head, and slowly kisses his stomach. As he kisses, he moves downwards a little faster than Fujisaki did coming up. He stops right above the member and pauses for a second to stair at it. The he kisses the shaft, making Fujisaki moan. He kisses every nook and cranny before he moves to the tip. He then slowly takes it in his mouth. As he does, he can feel it getting harder inside his mouth. Once in as far as it can go, Ryuichi slowly takes it out. He then lifts Fujisaki's legs onto his shoulders. As he is prepared to push he member in, the most ironic things happens. The phone rings.

Ryuichi falls over and Fujisaki sighs. He then reaches over and grabs the phone. When Ryu answers the phone, the most obvious person is on the other end.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything," said the voice.

"No not at all, Tohma," said Ryu in a mildly sarcastic voice.

"Sorry, but I need you both here now. There is something we need to discuss," said Tohma in his usual business tone.

"Can't it wait till after breakfast," said Ryuichi as he smiled at his lover who smiled back.

"I'm sorry Ryuichi but it can't. So please come to my office quickly," said Tohma before he hung up.

The two lovers then got dressed. Neither said anything to the other the entire time.


	3. The Meeting

When they arrived at NG, they were greeted with the, lately usual, press taking numerous pictures of them. This has been happening almost on a regular basis ever since the news got out five days ago. No one is sure who leaked the scandal, but Tohma is determined to find out. Till then, Tohma gave them the advice of wearing sunglasses, walking as if none of the press is there, and no to show any PDA till they were in the building. That way things couldn't get too far out of hand, and the press would have little to print on the matter.

As soon as they were in the building, they returned to their childish ways and started giggling. They, from there, walked up to Tohma's office holding hands. No one in the building really paid any attention to it anymore since they have been doing it since Shuichi went on his honeymoon a few weeks ago. As they reached the office, they could here voices inside. They paused at the door to see if they could figure out who was in there.

"No! They should be allowed to do what ever they want," yelled a voice from inside the office.

"I agree, but we must think about the impact this will have on them," said a second voice calmly.

"It's not like we could do anything to stop them. Your powers of persuasion don't work well when it comes to keeping people who love someone from them," said a third voice rationally.

"I know, but you must see the complications this will have. The media has only begun to show itself in this matter. Their ages will give them something to use when they lose other leads. It didn't affect you two since your ages are so close together, but theirs isn't," said the second voice still as calm as the first time.

"Well I don't care. They are my friends, and if being together makes them happy, then I'm happy for them," yelled the first voice who Ryuichi and Fujisaki deciphered as Shuichi. Meaning the Tohma was the second voice Eiri was the third.

"With all do respect Mr. Shindo, I've known both of them longer than you have. I've known Ryuichi since he was a struggling singer like how you once were and I've know Suguru since his birth, so you mistake my intentions. I care for them more than you, and I only have their best interest at heart," said Tohma just as calm as he was when they first started listening outside the door.

"No one is debating how much you two care for them. It is true that you both care for them deeply, but it isn't up to you two what happens between them. It is up to them. They are the only ones who can say what is going to happen, and the rest of us have to abide by that. So don't make the mistake of thinking you know best, because you don't. Now lets wait till they get here and then you can here that from them," said Eiri in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Yuki. That was sweet," said Shuichi softly.

"You are right Eiri. They should be here any moment," said Tohma in a defeated tone.

"Well I'm going to get some orange juice. What anything?" stated Shuichi.

"No thank you Mr. Shindo," said Tohma still sounding defeated.

"Coffee, no sugar," said Eiri.

Both Ryuichi and Fujisaki new that shuichi was headed for the door. They new that they must move, or they would be caught. Before they had a chance to do anything, the door opened and they were almost trampled. Both of them just smiled at a dumbstruck Shuichi.

"Good morning Mr. Shindo," said Fujisaki nervously.


	4. Don't Worry Tohma

Everyone was sitting in Tohma's office without saying a word to each other. Ryuichi and Fujisaki would sometimes look at each other and smile, but would then look away. Tohma on the other hand was trying to decide what to say, so he kept looking at Eiri to see if he knew, but Eiri was reading the newspaper. Shuichi just sat there with both his legs and arms crossed. It was an eerie silence until…

"Isn't anyone going to say anything? I mean come on," said Shuichi.

"I think everything was already said Mr. Shindo," said Fujisaki firmly.

"Suguru, I…I'm just…I'm just worried about you. That's all," said Tohma.

"Well I'm sorry cousin, but I don't need you to protect me. You've taught me everything I know so don't worry. I can take care of myself," said Fujisaki with a little bit of a smile.

"It's in his nature for him to worry about the people he loves and to want what's best for them. Even if it isn't what they want," came Eiri's voice from behind the paper. Everyone knew that he was talking about him and Shuichi when he said that.

"Oh Yuki," said Shuichi smiling. Shuichi then got up and crept over to where Eiri was sitting. He then kneeled down and pushed his upper body up from under the paper. No one could see what was happening behind the paper since Eiri kept his arms still, but they all had their guesses.

"Mr. Bear thinks Tohma is wrong to worry about us," came Ryuichi's voice. Everyone turned to see him holding up his rabbit. Even Eiri brought down his paper so he and Shuichi, who was now sitting in his lap, could see.

"Ryuichi?" said Tohma softly.

"He says that if Eiri and Shuichi can do it, so can we. You'll see Tohma, we can do it," said Ryuichi with a big smile that made everyone else smile.

Before anyone could say anything, Noriko barged in. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible. So what did I miss?"

Everyone just stared at her, then at Tohma. Tohma got the hint and said, "Nothing. Everything has been settled. We should all be getting to work," said Tohma with a smile as he looked at Ryuichi and Fujisaki.

Shuichi smiled at Eiri and then put his head on Eiri's chest. Eiri then wrapped his arms around him and said I'll see you at home. He then kissed Shuichi's head and got up. Shuichi fell back into the seat with a smile. Ryuichi and Fujisaki both got up and walked out as they smiled to one another and Ryuichi wrapped his arms around Fujisaki.

Noriko was just in shock. "I know I missed something."

"It doesn't matter now. Everything should be alright," said Tohma still smiling.

"If you say so," said Noriko with a hint of skepticism.


	5. The Island

Everyone who was in the meeting could understand why she was skeptical, they would be as well. So as the day went on, it was the same old, same old. The only difference was that Hiro was in Kyoto with Ayaka till tomorrow. But Shuichi and Fujisaki were able to make do. They pretty much new their newest song by heart, but there was still a few bumps.

"Crap, I messed up again. Why can't I ever get this one section? Grrr," said Fujisaki in a really frustrated tone.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. It just takes practice. It is after all a hard piece to play," said Shuichi sympathetically. "You'll get it."

But Fujisaki wasn't sure about that. That night at home he tried again and again, but still couldn't get it. Ryuichi, who was watching, couldn't stand the frustration his lover was feeling.

"Suguru?" said Ryuichi. Fujisaki turned. Ryuichi sat down next to him on the bench and said softly, "You're trying to hard." Fujisaki sighed and shook his head. "No I mean it. When you play you're sparkly, but you're not letting yourself be for this one. Let yourself sparkle."

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Fujisaki sarcastically?

"I don't know," said Ryu with a shrug. "Shuichi found his when we were drawing that day he left his voice. I drew the biggest drawing ever," said Ryuichi smiling and holding his arms out as wide as he could. This made Fujisaki smile. "But," said Ryuichi sadly, "I don't know if that will work for you." Fujisaki sighed heavily. "But don't give up," said Ryuichi quickly. "Mr. Bear has an idea."

Fujisaki turned to face Ryuichi and said, "Really? Couldn't hurt to hear it I guess."

Ryuichi smiled with glee. "Mr. Bear says to close your eyes." Fujisaki was skeptical at first but did as he was instructed. "Now imagine you're on an island at sunset. You're sitting at your keyboard on the beach. There is no one around for miles, only you. You can hear the birds in the distance and feel the gentle breeze on your face. Your hair shimmers in the sunlight. Now with your eyes still closed and still focusing on that, play. Don't think about what to play, just play."

Fujisaki slowly raised his fingers onto the keyboard. What came next was amazing. It was the song he had been struggling with, but this time he didn't mess up. He played the entire song perfectly. When he was done, Fujisaki opened his eyes wide. He turned to Ryuichi and said, "I did it. I played the song. Thank you Ryu." With that Fujisaki through his arms around Ryuichi.

Ryuichi blushed and said "Your welcome, but it was Mr. Bear's idea."

Fujisaki let go of Ryu and smiled looked at Mr. Bear and said, "And thank you as well." With that he bent down and kissed the bunny's forehead. He then looked back up at Ryu and said, "Now that I'm finished with my song, care to continue what was going on this morning?" Both smiled and ran off to the bedroom leaving Mr. Bear at the keyboard.


	6. I Love You!

As the two of them sat there kissing on the bed, Fujisaki slowly pulled off his shirt. As he did so he could feel the cool breeze from the open window. He thought that it felt good. Ryuichi then did the same. When both shirts were off, they went back to kissing and Fujisaki slowly laid down. With that Ryuichi started kissing his neck. Fujisaki couldn't take it anymore. He then said, "Ryuichi, I love you. I truly do."

This was the first time Fujisaki had said it. Ryuichi pulled back his hands for a second causing Fujisaki to worry that it was too soon to say that. But before Fujisaki could say anything, Ryuichi continued what he had been doing with a new sense of passion. He then whispered into Fujisaki's ear, "I love you back."

This caused Fujisaki to smile. Ryuichi then slowly moved down ward till he reached Fujisaki's pants. Fujisaki on did them and pushed them down revealing his hard member. Ryuichi wasted no time in taking Fujisaki into his mouth. Fujisaki moaned. Ryuichi then started removing his own pants while making sure that Fujisaki didn't come to soon.

As soon as both pairs of pants were off, Fujisaki reached over to the side table for the lube and the condom. Ryuichi took it from him, got his member ready, lifted Fujisaki's legs over his shoulders, and slowly pushed his own member in. Fujisaki let out a moan that drove Ryu nuts. He didn't go fast at first. He slowly picked up speed, going faster and faster, harder and harder.

They both came at the same time. Ryu pulled himself out and laid next to Fujisaki who was cleaning them both up. Then they just laid there. As they started to fall asleep, Ryuichi looked over at Fujisaki who was looking at him and said, "I meant what I said. I love you."

Fujisaki smiled, kissed Ryu, and said, "But I love you more."

Ryuichi knew it would be pointless to argue with him since they were both tired. SO he let Fujisaki believe what he wanted. But he knew that it was really him who loved Fujisaki more and knew a way to prove it.

They both feel asleep with smiles on their faces, not knowing what the next day may bring. But they were ready to face it, what ever it was, as long as they were together.


End file.
